


Reunion

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: "Shhh," Dean whispers against the back of Sam's sweaty neck.  Sam shivers as his hot breath washes over him, leaving him raw and aching for more.  Lips, tongue, god, fuckingteeth.  Anything to help anchor him in this moment.  Anything to make it feel real.  Too long they've been divided by a concrete wall and Sam needs to know this isn't just another hallucination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: Wincest prompt (12x09): reunion sex, anal, bottom Sam, please? 
> 
> This is short and (hopefully) sweet. I'm trying to clear out some prompts over the next couple of days so that I can really get to work on my next chaptered fic.

"Shhh," Dean whispers against the back of Sam's sweaty neck. Sam shivers as his hot breath washes over him, leaving him raw and aching for more. Lips, tongue, god, fucking _teeth_. Anything to help anchor him in this moment. Anything to make it feel real. Too long they've been divided by a concrete wall and Sam needs to know this isn't just another hallucination.

Dean thrusts forward again and Sam can’t muffle the moan that slips out of him. Dean stills above him, chest pressed flat against Sam’s back, hands digging into Sam’s sides to hold him still. Listening. Sam whines as quietly as he can, wiggling a little to tempt Dean back into fucking him. He feels Dean’s cock jump where it’s still lodged in his body and he makes another little happy sound. Dean, lightning fast, moves a hand up to clamp over his mouth.

“God, Sammy. You haven’t been this loud in years. You gotta shush. She might hear.”

Sam nips at the palm of Dean’s hand and nods. Yeah. Okay. He can be quiet but Dean has to-

“Then fuck me harder. And your mouth,” Sam mumbles into the skin, “just-”

Just like he always does, Dean seems to just know what Sam needs. His teeth clamp down on the meat of Sam’s shoulder, digging in just hard enough to be painful. Just enough to be real. Sam’s body shudders from head to toe and he turns to bury his face in the pillow. Dean picks up the pace then, and Sam’s thankful he had the foresight to move the bed away from the wall. Their planning combined with Dean’s memory foam mean the only sounds are their breathing and skin slapping skin. And hopefully she won’t hear that from several rooms away.

But Dean’s not wrong. The last time Sam felt this desperate for it was when Dean first came and got him from Stanford. Something about having Dean right there, knowing he was just on the other side of the wall and not being able to touch him or even just talk to him. It’d been too much. Somehow worse than being divided by hell or purgatory.

Dean drives in at just the perfect angle, finally rubbing just right over Sam’s prostate and his back arches, pushing his ass up higher. And now that he’s quiet, Dean keeps right on fucking him, hard and punishing while his teeth tug at that bit of skin and Sam feels like he’s going to explode.

The hot, heavy weight of Dean over his back means he can’t really get a hand under himself but he doesn’t think he’s going to need it. Not with the way Dean is swiveling his hips. And as soon as Dean’s hand slides up to tangle in his hair, pulling just hard enough to jerk Sam’s head back, Sam comes against the bed, cock pulsing and jerking while he gasps for breath.

He’s still sparking all over, little waves of pleasure causing him to tremble and whimper, when Dean lifts up and grabs him by the hips. He feels like a ragdoll while Dean holds him up and fucks into him, wheezing softly when his orgasm washes over him. Sam feels Dean’s dick throb as he pumps Sam full, spurt after spurt marking Sam as his all over again.

When it’s over, they throw a towel down to cover the wet spot, and then, to Sam’s surprise, Dean spends endless moments kissing him. His arms and his chest and his neck. And then his mouth, long, deep kisses that leave him breathless and wishing he could get hard again so quick.

“Missed you, baby boy,” Dean says against his mouth, tongue darting out to lap at his top lip.

“Yeah,” Sam whispers just before he catches Dean’s full bottom lip between his teeth, and then, “Love you too.”

Because even if Dean isn’t saying it. Sam hears it loud and clear. Like always.


End file.
